1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, relates to a suction nozzle and its ducting for such a floor care product.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Notably improving the cleaning efficiency of vacuum cleaners may involve improved motor or fan design, improved agitator configurations or perhaps, more significantly, improved nozzle design. However, heightened nozzle based cleaning efficiency in today's marketplace is dependent, generally, on certain fixed parameters such as the relatively standardized use of the fan suction ducting being confluently connected to the suction nozzle at its side. Thus, adaption of any nozzle structural improvements must take into accord its potential for use with a side ducted nozzle even though it might also find practical use in a center feed nozzle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved nozzle structure which materially contributes to enhanced cleaning efficiency.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize a lip of the suction nozzle as a component of the suction ducting.
It is a still further object of the invention to extend the suction duct transversely along a substantial length of the nozzle lip.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a suction duct, partly formed by nozzle lip, that extends the length of the nozzle for final communication with a sidewardly disposed main suction duct.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a nozzle duct with a constant velocity characteristic.
It is also an object of the invention to provide both forward and rearward ducts or a forward or rearward duct extending along a suction nozzle.